One Mistake Starts a Whole New World
by BellatrixTonks67
Summary: Lily made a mistake, she can blame alcohol but deep down she knows it was her fault, and Scorpius's. The baby is his too. Story of a 16 yr old just trying to graduate school and be a star chaser like her mum, but a baby might just come in the way
1. Situation

Chapter 1: Situation

My eyes were full of tears and I tried to brush them away before anyone saw. No one could know now, not even him. I couldn't face anyone enough to tell them. I watched all my fellow seventh years running about and couldn't help but remark that no one else was stuck in my new situation.

Yet, there he was. He was in quidditch clothing and I remembered this was the period that he worked with the junior team. He looked handsome, sweet and dangerous at the same time. It was everything I loved about him.

It was a scandal. Me, a student, dating the Gryffindor quidditch coach. I ignored the whispers of people who didn't make the varsity traveling team; Scorpius was dating me for two years before he became coach. I didn't sleep with him to get on the team.

"Lily!" He waved his hand and started pushing through the crowds towards me. The tears started to fall faster but I had to push them back. "Lily! Where are you going?" He was walking faster as I turned the other way.

"I'm… I just need some time alone right now." I felt his light touch on my shoulder and pulled away quickly.

"You have to go to class and I need to get down to the field. You can have alone time later." His voice was soft and gentle and I wanted to turn and look into his soft gray eyes but I knew I would start crying if I did.

"I can make class up!" I practically yelled and before he could respond I took off at a run. My red hair fell out of it's loose braid as I ran through the halls, dodging in between people, running through couples of which hands were grasped.

"Lily!" He was running after me, but I couldn't stop. I couldn't look at him again, maybe even never again. His hand brushed on my sleeve, but not enough for him to grasp it. I kept running. "Lily stop!"

My shoulder bag slipped off my shoulder and fell onto the floor. I heard the smack and clatter of objects falling out. I halted to a stop and turned quickly. Scorpius was already picking up my books and shoving them back into the bag. My eyes went right to the thin white stick laying next to my potions book and I quickly stooped down to pick it up.

Scorpius beat me to it. I saw as he turned it once in his hand so the small screen was facing up. I couldn't bring myself to look at his face as he read the screen. "Lily…" His voice was barely a breath and I still couldn't look at him as the tears fell.

I crumpled against the wall and felt him sit beside me. "We'll get through this together. It's going to be alright." I felt his arm slip over my shoulders and I dropped my head against his chest. "If I had just taken a job away from school, this never would have happened. This is all my fault Lil."

I forced myself to look up, seeing his grey eyes slowly dampening with tears. "It's not your fault. You don't have to be a part of this Scorp." I felt his grip on me tighten.

"I'm not going to leave you like this. It's my baby too." For the first time in an hour I smiled and felt the tears dry from my eyes. I wanted to sit there forever, in his arms trying to forget.

Class had begun; the noise in the hall was considerably quieter. Someone would come looking for us, either a student sent by a teacher for me or a qudditch player looking for a coach. "How long?"

"I think a month and a half. I ignored the signs and when I tried a testing spell, part of me assumed I did the spell wrong so I got a muggle one." I felt him sigh, his chest rising then falling.

"It was the party after we won that game that qualified us for representing Hogwarts wasn't it?" I nodded and he slowly twisted my hair in his fingers. "Merlin's beard, I should have gotten rid of the alcohol as soon as it came in. I was drunk and it was all my bad choices. This is all my fault." His hands moved around from my hair and I looked up slowly to see his head dropped in his hands.

"I was drunk too, Scorp. Don't blame yourself for this. I agreed to it that night and now I'm facing the consequences." I never had to be the one who acted sensible, pretended it was all right when it wasn't. Scorpius had been strong for me for years and I guess this time it was my turn.

"I'll get money for it from dad. He won't need to know what it's going to until we are ready to tell him. When we need doctor's appointments, I'll make up something to get you off grounds. No one has to know." He looked up and met my eyes. His face was tear streaked but the tears didn't fall anymore.

"We can't hide it forever. I'll start showing eventually." He rubbed his thumb across my cheeks, drying the tears.

"We don't have to tell anyone until you are ready." I nodded and leaned against his chest once more.

"I've going to have to be ready soon." He only nodded and pulled me closer to him, running his fingers through my hair and slowly re-braiding it. I felt his hand slip onto my stomach and just rest there.

"So here's our little girl. She'll have the same red hair as you and maybe my grey eyes." I laughed and placed my hand on top of his.

"It could be a boy." He chuckled and I closed my eyes and listened to his steady breathing.

"It will be a girl. I have an inkling."

"Don't say that I didn't warn you." Again, I turned my head up to look into his eyes. "It will be okay, won't it?"

His eyes met mine and for the first time in my life dating the blond haired boy, I saw doubt. "It will be perfect."

I tried to ignore the pain in his voice.

**Please Review!!!!!!!!!**

**(Note: Quidditch is different in this generation. It is now a sport against other schools as well and there are team captains but hired coaches as well. Scorpius coaches for Gryffindor. I had to make this change because of the age difference between Lily and Scorpius- if Scorpius was still in school Lily would have to be 15 and it didn't feel right. I think him not being a student makes it even more of a scandal! :D )**


	2. Three and a Half Months

**Hey guys! Good news: I FINISHED MY FIRST HIGH SCHOOL RESEARCH PAPER TODAY!!! What this means: I'm rewarding myself by giving you guys an update!**

**Chapter 2: 3 ½ Months**

_Hey Lilsters,_

_ How's the preparation for the big game going? Third year in a row for Gryffindor to represent at regionals and let's get to Nationals all right? The professional Irish team has had enough glory for their people for long enough. Your mum is writing the article on the game this year, so both of us will definitely be there! I hear that the team from that little village with the gray and orange uniforms lost their star player to some terrible accident. No accidents like that for us, right? _

_ The house is quiet lately. James finished moving out last night, I guess that's why I wrote now. Your mother cried all night, she doesn't like the idea of an empty better much more then I do. At least nothing has gone missing from my wallet in twenty-four hours. Albus is starting to talk about some small apartment in muggle London. He seems so fond of the idea of getting away from Godric's hollow and into the muggle world as a full adult. It comforts me to know that at least you can't talk about leaving me for a while now. _

_ Seventeenth birthday in a month, though. I'm really starting to feel like an old man, Lilsters. Ginny found a gray hair on me about a week ago. Bet you make fun of me around your friends. I wouldn't blame you for it, just don't let me know._

_Love,_

_ Dad_

I sighed and dropped the letter. Could he make me feel anymore guilty without even knowing what I've done? The tears didn't come anymore, only the tiredness and morning sickness affected me now.

The room was empty, so I silently rose from the bed and opened my trunk, digging through clothes to the bottom. A small grey chest rested on the bottom piece and I opened it quickly grabbing the small bottles of vitamins.

Each one was difficult to swallow and made me want to gag. Only the fact that I knew mum did the same thing for me kept me from spitting them out. "Lily! Practice in ten! Come on!" I threw the bottles back into my trunk as the door flew open. "You're not even in practice clothes! Coach is going to be mad."

"He'll understand," _The vitamins were for his baby too. _"Tell Scorpius I'll be there in a minute." Cassandra nodded and ran out of the room.

I opened my trunk again and pushed the vitamin bottles neatly into place. My practice clothes were bunched in a ball and I grabbed them quickly.

The cool clothes felt soft against my skin as I pulled the scarlet shirt over my head. I braided my hair quickly in the mirror and looked at my waist. The shirt was tight, it had always been tight fitting by design but now it looked small. I quickly slipped on the pants to find my waist barely fitting anymore.

It had been three and a half months now; I couldn't have gained that much weight yet. I prayed it was just that the baby was big, that nothing was going wrong. We needed the money for an ultrasound now, more then ever but we didn't have the money.

"Lily Potter!" I heard the voice shouting from the common room and I smiled. Only Scorpius could sound so angry but yet have a soft demeanor to his voice. Grabbing my broom in one hand, I raced down the stairs and into the common room. "Let's go. I sent the team on ahead to start drills."

"I'm coming! I was taking vitamins!" Everyone else in the common room probably just thought I was being extra healthy or something but Scorpius knew what I meant. I was worrying about the pregnancy, again.

We silently slipped out of the portrait hole and into an empty hall. No one else would be moving in the castle at seven in the morning on a Saturday. "Your practice clothes are getting tight Lil, we need to talk about telling our pare…"

"No! Do you know what my father will do to me? Scorp, I've always been his little girl, the one he thought he would have around forever." Scorpius put an arm over my shoulder and pulled me against him.

"You need a healer's appointment now Lil. It's been three and a half months. What if you're having twins and we need to be doing different vitamins or something?" I wrapped my arm around his waist and laughed lightly.

"It's cute of you to worry, but Scorp. If we just wait a month then I'll be seventeen and we won't need a guardian to take us to a healer." He didn't seem too convinced but Scorpius never liked to argue.

"It's a Hogsmeade weekend. How about I go to the clinic by myself and just get some information or simple spells I can perform to check on things? I won't tell them I need it for you, just a friend who wanted me to get some material for her."

"Fine." I sighed and leaned further into him as we walked, making me smile lightly. "But, I still need to go visit Uncle George's Hogsmeade store or he and Roxanne will practically murder me."

"How about you go do that and I'll visit the clinic then we can meet for lunch at the Three Broomsticks." I nodded in agreement and mounted my broom.

"Race you to the pitch." I took off in the air smiling as he started running on the ground.

"Lily Potter! That was not fair!" I could hear his soft laugh traveling through the air as I flew ahead. Scarlet clad figures were zipping in the air in front of me, snatching red balls right out of the air as Meagan tossed them across the field.

Scorpius was still running on the ground and I started flying again. Before I could land beside my teammates, he was standing on the field holding his broom. "Flying so slow a runner could beat you might just disqualify us for finals." His voice was monotone yet harsh, a way it never was when we were alone. "Stats on the warm-ups." It was an order.

"59-6 on the quaffle passes. Snitch has yet to be found after a six minute after release time." Meagan looked pleased with the stats and I couldn't blame her. Except for the snitch still missing, some of our best ever and I hadn't even been flying.

"Not good enough. I want 65-0, and that snitch caught during warm-ups. Johnson, in the air and don't come back until you have it." Our seeker was off before any of us could say another word. "Now, I want chasers hovering above, Meagan in your position and beaters to the chaser's left."

He fell silent and we were up in the air. "Beaters, ignore the bludgers for this understand. Your new aim is the quaffle and hitting in right down into the center of the ring." The tension amounts us changed as the quaffle was tossed high into the air and Scorpius flew up to join us.

"Who can tell me what a Wronski Feint is?" Every hand around the circle shoot into the air. We had been watching Johnson practice it for months. "Good. Now I don't have to explain. Potter, demonstrate."

I looked at him like he was mad. A Wronski Feint was a seeker's move, designed to trick the other team's seeker and hopefully have them end with a crash into the ground. "Now Potter."

I sighed and tilted my broom down a tad preparing for the dive. One deep breath and then I went for it. The air was rushing by and I felt free for a moment in time. The grass was closer second by second and I sat up a tad straighter, waiting for the last possible minute to level out.

The grass was so close I knew I could almost reach out and touch it. I slowly pulled up and felt my feet scrap the ground as I began to slow. I felt it for the first time as I was about to fully level. Just a tiny movement against my skin on my stomach, coming from the inside.

The tip of my broom crashed into the ground and I quickly attempted to level out, but was too late and rolled off onto to grass. I felt a smile curl on my lips and I placed a hand on my stomach.

There really was something living in there, something that was completely mine. Albus or James wouldn't be able to steal it from my room and break it. The baby was all mine.

"Lily!" I heard his voice before I looked up to see him land on the ground beside me. Scorpius grabbed my arm and pulled me off the ground. "What happened?" It wasn't his coaches voice, it was the voice he used when we were alone or he was truly worried about me.

"Dad said I was never seeker build. Guess he was right." I laughed once and couldn't wipe the smile off my face. I wanted nothing more at that moment then to tell him I felt the first kick, the first sign that our baby was alive and have him place his hand on my stomach and feel it too, but I couldn't.

"Well," His voice quickly changed back into coaching mode. "Get used to it chaser. That's our new play."

On a normal day I would have said he was crazy, but all I wanted to do today was wait for another sign.

**The ending feels a bit cheesy, but oh well. Please review!**


	3. Four Months

Chapter 3: Four Months

I felt the package slip into my bag and smiled. "I got these for you this morning after my meeting in town." Scorpius threw his arm over my shoulder and I leaned against him. His hand rested on my stomach and I looked at everyone passing us in the hall. Did they ever wonder why our new favorite position was just like this, his hand on my stomach and me leaning against him? Did anyone expect?

"I feel like you're smuggling me drugs." I leaned up and kissed his cheek softly. He laughed and his arm slipped off my shoulder as he turned to go into the staff room while I continued to Herbology.

"I basically am." He wink and disappeared behind the door. I laughed and slipped back into the crowd of students rushing about.

"Lily!" I turned quickly to see my best friend run up behind me. "That essay Professor Longbottom assigned for today was terrible. I still don't have a clue what I wrote about!" I laughed and she hooked arms with me as we descended the stairs out of the castle. "God Lil, I feel like I barely see you know. You do realize this is the only class we have together and it only meets for a double hour twice a week!"

"I know, but it's seventh year. Time to truly prepare for the future I guess. Like Muggle College." Except, anything I did now wasn't preparing me for the immediate future.

"Just because I'm muggle-born doesn't mean you need to compare everything to muggles!" She playfully punched me and I stumbled back from laughing.

"Andrea, let's remember first year, that first night in Gryffindor tower before Lisa transferred. Now what did you ask me?" She rolled her eyes and let out a hearty laugh. "So, Harry Potter is your dad? Isn't he famous for something? You must know all about wizardry. Can you help me understand it whenever you can?' I promised I would, so now I am."

"Fine. Compare all you want." Andrea gave a huff and began to walk towards the greenhouse quicker.

"Andrea!" I laughed and took off after her, noticing if we didn't run we would be late anyway.

Professor Longbottom was waiting for us at the door and smiled as he saw his two Gryffindor N.E.W.T students running to make class on time for once. "Come on girls! Sheila and Clarisse have already started today's assignment!"

Maybe that was why I stayed on as a newt student. The class was small, only Sheila and Clarisse, two Hufflepuffs and Andrea and I. We would just talk for the double hour and throw dirt at each other when Professor Longbottom wasn't looking. It was the one chance I had to remember I wasn't an adult yet.

"The second years had a bit much fainting while repotting some mandrakes for a test this morning, so I decided to cancel their test all together. I thought my four newt students could easily do it in the time each second year would do two." He smiled and pointed to a collection of pots on the center table. "I think that leaves about twenty for each of you. Better get to work."

I sighed and caught the pair of earmuffs Andrea tossed to me. Some part of me knew this was so we couldn't discuss the idle gossip that had nothing to do with herbology, especially so that Andrea and I couldn't talk.

Each mandrake screamed, but I only watched the mouth move and faintly heard the yell through the earmuffs. But after only four, I felt a kick in my stomach again, and then another one. My baby was fighting something…

Professor Longbottom put up his hands, letting us all know to remove our earmuffs. I took mine off slowly and then bean to move my pots to the corner with the finished ones. "Lets talk about Mandrakes for a few moments. Any questions?"

I raised my hand out of impulse, not thinking about the risks to my cover or what I was going to do if the answer wasn't good. "Professor, how does a mandrake cry affect a fetus?"

The class just looked at me in shock, but Andrea also seemed to be holding back a laugh.

"Well, Miss. Potter. I had never considered that but I would think not too bad as Hannah worked with the mandrakes during pregnancy. However, if you are curious there is a volume on mandrakes in the library that I am sure will enlighten you and I do feel about a week of mandrake work coming so it may be best to satisfy all curiosity."

I only nodded while one of the other girls asked about applying nail polish to the mandrake body. Newt students always ask the best questions. I saw the motion for earmuffs back on and sighed, preparing for another session of kicking, and silently praying Professor Longbottom was correct about the fact that his wife worked with mandrakes during pregnancy.

Class ended and I could tell Professor Longbottom was trying to get my attention so I only ran out faster. The way he kept looking at me during class and raising an eyebrow if I rested a hand on my stomach unsettled me. Could it be he suspected my secret?

"Lily! Lily Potter!" I winced, knowing there was nothing I could do now. I turned and breathed in once deeply. The man I had known like an uncle all my life was leaning against the doorframe of the greenhouse as he motioned for me to come closer. "You aren't in trouble. I only received a note from your father this morning asking me to check on you. He was troubled by the fact that you haven't responded to his last three owls." Neville laughed as he pulled me into a hug.

"It's just been busy. I really am fine." He released me and looked me in the eyes.

"Stay for tea with me. I just think you might need some Uncle Neville time." I laughed and gave him another hug.

"I do, but I have Quidditch practice. Coach would kill me if I was late." Neville released his grip on me and scanned over me once more.

"Ah yes, the young Mr. Malfoy. Let's hope you being late for pratice won't harm your personal relationships. Off you go." I turned to quickly make it back up to the front doors before his voice stopped me once more. "And Lily, don't forget to check up on your question from class. I think it might do us all good to know."

He knew and all I could do was hope he didn't tell my father.

**Sorry on the slow updates guys! Hope you are still enjoying it!**


	4. Four and a Half Months

**We actually just started our pregnancy unit in health class: luckily it's saving me a bunch of research!**

Chapter 4: Four and a Half Months

"Happy birthday!" I opened my eyes in time to roll out of the path of two flying boxes. Andrea and Lisa were leaning over the bed smiling. "Get up! Your seventeen and it's even a Hogsmeade day!"

I smiled and sat up as Lisa pointed to a stack of presents on the floor. "Open mine first. You'll like it better." Andrea laughed and handed the package I knew was from Lisa, for the wrapping actually fully covered the gift. "It's from your uncle's joke shop. I had even mentioned that it was your birthday present and he gave me your family discount! How much is the discount anyways? I didn't bother to look at the price before I paid."

"I'm not sure. It varies." I didn't think it was prudent to mention that usually the family discount doubled the price. I opened the box slowly to remove six small lavender bottles.

"Glamours. Apparently it's supposed to work like perfume, just spray it on and your disguised."

"Thanks Lisa." I smiled and read the labels on the bottles. They claimed to "disguise your ugly face so no one knows if you are who you are, witches and wizards never have to look themselves again."

"Alright, open mine!" Andrea tossed another box my way.

"Thanks, Andrea." I held up the box and the wrapping paper simply fell off. "And great wrapping job by the way." She laughed and handed me a pile of letters.

"Your parents sent you a gift too." Lisa pulled a long box out from under the bed and I instantly recognized it as a broomstick.

"Lisa! Look at her face! They should have shrunk it so she wouldn't know what it was right away! Even I can tell it's a broom!"

"Now you definitely spoiled it! Maybe she thought it was a baseball bat!" I laughed and reached out my hands for the box eagerly.

Lise placed the box in my hands and I quickly tore off the wrapping paper and box lid. "Oh Merlin's beard. They aren't even supposed to be out until next season!" I ran my hand over the broom softly.

"I don't see a difference." Andrea sat down on the foot of the bed and looked at my broom on the wall and the one in the box. "What is it a special model or something?"

"A special model! Andrea, this is the first of the line of brooms created by the same company as the Firebolts, Lighters, and Falcon X! This broom is specially designed for chasers, with a specialty in features that chasers need!" I stood swiftly and grabbed the broom in one hand. "I'm going down to the pitch. Someone want to come?"

"You can try it later. Don't you have to meet Scorpius at 9:30 for something?" Andrea placed a pile of letters on my bedside table. "They are all from family and you can read them later. We woke you up at nine fifteen, so it's already nine twenty five."

I hastily placed the broom back in the box and pulled random clothes from my drawers. "You two waited until nine fifteen to wake me up and you knew I had to leave at nine thirty?" Lisa and Andrea only shrugged their shoulders as I pulled on my jeans.

They were barely fitting now and I sighed for I had just done an enlargement spell only a few weeks ago. "Vitamins!" I opened my trunk and dug to the bottom pulling out the jars while carefully covering the labels with my hand. I knew the doses by heart and shoved them in my mouth.

"I don't get it. She used to eat junk food, couldn't care about vitamins and in the last few months she's suddenly all health conscience." Lisa and Andrea laughed but I brushed it aside, grabbed my purse and ran from the room.

He was waiting for me, smiling up from the base of the stairs. "You're late chaser. Be lucky this isn't practice."

I held up my watch as I landed on the bottom step. "9:30 on the dot thank you."

"9:30 and twenty seconds. If we caught the snitch twenty seconds after the other team did it would still be too late."

"So now is our relationship a quidditch team? You are going to have to find more money if you want four more players." He wrapped an arm around my waist and we exited through the main doors.

"That was a bit harsh don't you think? Considering I came up with enough money to buy you this." Scorpius reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny jewelry box.

I took it from him and opened it carefully, not wanting whatever bracelet he bought to fall out. Inside I saw a small diamond stone and carefully pulled the foam encasing out to get the rest of the chain. But there was no chain there.

"It's a ring. Oh, Scorpius it's a ring." He pulled me behind one of the trees on the path and held me tightly.

"Of course it's a ring. I thought that maybe if we approached your parents to say we were getting married instead of flat out that I knocked you up…" He smiled sheepishly.

"I'm not sure how much of a difference it would make, but I'd like that better." I threw my arms around him and kissed him softly. "We should celebrate."

Scorpius laughed and took my arms off his shoulders. "After the healer's appointment."

"Alright." He wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned my head on his shoulder as we walked in silence. The ring was left in the small box. We didn't need to discuss it for both of us to know how much seeing the ring could give away.

"When do we tell them?" I stopped abruptly and he only pulled me on.

"Why must it always come back to this? Scorp, we just got engaged and right after you have to remind me of the one thing I don't want to do? I'll tell them when I'm showing."

"Lily, you practically already are. People can see you are gaining weight, they can see how health conscious you are trying to be and they all know Quidditch training should be the hardest ever now. If there was a time you should not be gaining weight, it would be now." I only rolled my eyes and continued walking in silence. "Fine, but we will pick a time after the appointment."

I saw the clinic and tensed. Scorpius only sighed and pulled me in closer to him as he dragged me through the door.

It looked just like a smaller St. Mungos on the inside, except the clinic was practically empty. "Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Potter I presume?" Scorpius nodded at the nurse and we walked towards the front desk silently. "Birth date Ms. Potter?"

"Today. I'm seventeen." The nurse looked up from her files and shrugged her shoulders.

"If the fetus was conceived before the seventeenth birthday we still need a legal guardian at the appointment. Please reschedule for a time when your parents can be here Ms. Potter." She looked back down to her files.

"Hell." Scorpius looked down at the nurse. "Look, she's seventeen. I'm a Hogwarts staff member accompanying her for an appointment while she is at school? I'm sure that can count."

Without looking she answered him coldly. "As I presume you are the father it does not count. Come back later with her parents or not at all."

"It's alright. I'm Lily's godfather and if you cross check her files at St. Mungos you will see that I have been signed by her parents as a guardian for medical purposes." I turned to find Neville Longbottom standing behind me and I startled in fright. "Lily, we will talk about this after the appointment, with Mr. Malfoy."

The nurse looked up slowly and opened my file to indeed find my parent's signatures stating the professor was counted as a legal guardian. "Very well. The three of you may follow me."

Scorpius came closer towards me, ready to take my hand again, but Neville pushed in between us, placing a firm grip on my shoulder. "Neville, have you told my dad?"

"Lucky for you no, but I will if you don't over Easter." I scowled at him as the nurse silently led us into a small room.

"Ms. Potter, if you would sit on that chair over there," she gestured to a medical chair in the center of the room. "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Longbottom, feel free to relax anywhere else. The healer will be with you momentarily."

No one spoke as we were alone. No one knew what to say and thankfully the healer came in before any one thought of something. "My name is Amy Sams. Now lets see this baby, shall we?" I smiled and nodded. The woman seemed sweet enough. Amy Sams pulled a screen down from the ceiling and took out her wand.

She placed the tip of her wand under my shirt and rested it on my stomach. The screen lit up and a fuzzy black and white picture appeared. The healer turned towards the screen and moved her wand around trying to find the best picture. "Well, Ms. Potter, it seems you have been blessed with twins."


	5. Twins

Chapter 5: Twins

Twins. Before I could respond, Scorpius was holding my hand and rambling on with questions about different vitamins or precautions we needed to take.

"Calm yourself Mr. Malfoy. I can give Lily some extra supplements but otherwise you don't need to do anything different." Scorpius nodded and squeezed my hand. "Would you like to know the genders?"

"No. I want it to be surprise. That's what my mum did for each of us." It was the first words I had spoken since the beginning of the ultrasound.

"Lily, but we'll need to plan, make sure we have the right clothes…" I opened my mouth to protest.

"Perhaps I make a suggestion? I can right down the genders for Scorpius if he so wishes for planning, and Lily won't need to know." I nodded in agreement as Amy Sams scribbled on a small piece of paper, folded it and handed it to Scorpius. He took it carefully, like a piece of precious china, and slipped it into his pocket.

"Now, if I could ask Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Malfoy to leave the room I would like a word alone with Lily." Neville stood quietly and slipped from the room. Scorpius gave me a light kiss on the forehead before he followed him.

The healer took a small coin pouch from her pocket and extracted a small photo. She handed it to me and I watched a small girl laugh. She looked just like the healer in front of same curly brown hair, the brown eyes and me.

"That's my daughter, Becca. She's five now." Amy sat down beside me, taking my hand softly. "Lily, I'm twenty-two. Becca was born when I was your age."

I looked her in the eyes for the first time. She was tearing up lightly as she watched the little girl laugh. Finally, here was someone who understand what was going through my head, how I felt when I was alone in the bedroom.

"I was enrolled in Beauxbatons, my mother being French. I was a lot like you. I know how much you love Quidditch, and you're talented. I was our junior varsity keeper and I loved it more then anything. Then, there was a party and I made the wrong choice when the alcohol came out." I could feel the tears burning my own eyes now and I absentmindly started to rub my hands together.

"Lily, I want to make sure you know what's coming in the future. First, considering you are carrying twins, you only have about a month left before you can't play anymore. The injuries, even the tiny ones from practices, are too much for the fetuses."

"But Nationals! This was going to be the year we qualified! It's my last year to play!" The tears began to fall. My life, everything I had worked for, for seven years, was going to disappear. A new chaser would have to be trained, the team would have to get used to playing with them, test their strengths and weaknesses.

And Dad. It didn't matter that Albus and James both played Qudditch. Al wasn't even on varsity his seventh year, the first year we qualified for regionals. I was the star, the daughter he praised the most in interviews about our families. He never missed a game, even at school or during the summer season.

"Lily, I know this is hard for you. It was for me too. I'm not allowed to administer an abortion potion but I can take you to a muggle abortion center as a friend. Teenage pregnancies are dangerous, and especially with twins. Even if you didn't want to abort both I suggest for your own health you abort one."

I couldn't think about it now, I wanted to make the right decision, though every cell in my body was screaming to listen to her. I could get my life back. Mum and dad would never have to know.

"I don't know. Scorpius and I are going to get married. I think we want to do this." I could barely get the words out through my tears.

"Scorpius is most likely a more honorable man then my boyfriend was but you need to remember that he can pull out any time, Lily. He isn't the one carrying the child."

"Scorpius wouldn't do that to me. We've been dating for two years!" I stood quickly, my voice raised in anger. How could she accuse Scorpius without knowing him?

"I know this is hard for you Lily, but you need to understand these things. You have two weeks or it will be too late to do the procedure." Without another word the healer rose and left the room.

**I know that abortions really can't be done this far into pregnancy but we are going to pretend that in the future they can be. Please don't yell at me if you don't believe in them. I don't personally but that doesn't mean Lily isn't allowed to.**


End file.
